Season 11
Season 11 will be the eleventh season of JayGT. JayDK, Cards, Smack and TBA will serve as main judges. Episodes Auditions *Episode 1101 Contestants *'Alla & Daniel', Ballroom Dancer Duo *'Jonathan Nosan', Contortionist *'Musicality', Vocal Group *'Les Bunheads', Comedy Ballet Duo *'Edgar', Family Band *'Gary Sladek', Daredevil Hand Balancer *'Malevo', Malambo Group *'D.J. Demers', Stand-up Comedian *'John Hetlinger', Singer *'Mason Bumba', Martial Artist *'Tia Simone', Singer *'Jujimufu', Anabolic Acrobat *'Elevenplay', Dance Group *'Grace VanderWaal', Obvious Winner *'Master Ken & Todd Woodland', Comedy Martial Artist Duo *'Violin Monster', Violinist *'Tita Begashaw', Laughter Coach *'Danny Palumbo', Stand-up Comedian *'Good Girl', R&B Vocal Group *'Youngster', Hip-Hop Dance Crew *'DesiHoppers', Indian Hip-Hop Dance Crew *'Miniotics', Dance Crew *'The John Rothman Dancers', Dance Group *'Russian Bar Trio', Russian Bar Trio *'Kadie Lynn Roberson', Singer/Guitarist *'Duo Guerrero', Highwire Duo *'OneVoice', A Cappella Group *'Josh Waldron', Stand-up Comedian *'Al Ducharme', Stand-up Comedian *'Lori Mae Hernandez', Stand-up Comedienne *'Miranda Cunha', Singer/Burlesque Dancer *'Marian Mulock', Singer/Keyboardist *'Viktor Kee', Juggler *'Sal Valentinetti', Jazz Singer *'Diane Barnard', Hula-Hoop Performer *'Classy Dolly', Singer and Singing Dog *'Miss Fuego the Phoenix', Singing Costumed Phoenix *'Step's Junk Funk', Dance/Percussion Duo *'Opera Queens', Opera Duo *'Deadly Games', Knife Thrower Duo *'Elias & Zion Phoenix', Pianist Duo *'The Finest Family', DJ and Breakdance Crew *'Parker Garrison', Contemporary Dancer *'Axel Perez', Balancing Acrobat *'Cinematic Pop', Orchestrated Pop Group *'Jayna Brown', Singer *'Sos & Victoria Petrosyan', Quick Change Duo *'Jon Dorenbos', Magician *'Vello Vaher', Acrobat/Contortionist *'Ronee Martin', Singer *'Mika Nieminen', Sideshow Performer *'Julia Scotti', Stand-up Comedienne *'Calysta Bevier', Singer *'Banned Bookies', Library Book Cart Drill Team *'Benny & Brandon', Dance Duo *'Robert Drlicka', Complimenter *'Juzang', Vocal Trio *'Danielle Yother', Singer/Guitarist *'Wild Bill Firehands', Novelty Act *'Chris "The Duchess" Walton', Singer *'Larkin Dancers', Dance Group *'Will Jay', Singer/Pianist *'Pennsylvania Hand Band', Threepeating Hand Squeezers *'Jolie & Lester', Novelty Act *'Ryan Beard', Comedic Singer/Pianist *'Kadan Bart Rockett', Magician *'Patrick and Ginger', Dog Act *'The Gloryland Pastors Choir', Gospel Choir *'Raii and Whitney Smith', Vocal Duo *'Quatuor Stomp', Comedy Acrobat Group *'ThroWings', Acrobat Duo *'Dan Meyer', Sword Swallower *'Southern Dance Academy', Clogging Group *'Bob and Trish', Juggler Duo *'Brennley Brown', Singer *'Sofie Dossi', Contortionist *'The Brat Pack', Hip-Hop Dance Crew *'Jumpers in Command', Jump Rope Group *'Christopher', Novelty Dancer *'Brian Justin Crum', Pop Singer *'Namsini', Magician *'Adam Flowers', Magician *'Leigh Hotz - Wizard of Fun', Escape Artist *'Dogs and Ducks Have You Heard', Dog/Ducks Act *'The Jolly Cat', Singer/Dancer *'Richie the Barber', Juggler/Rapper *'Naader Reda', Extreme Eater *'Nicholas Stoeberl', Tongue Painter *'The Surrealists', Snake Act *'The Flying Morgans', Circus Group *'Cody Carter', Baton Twirler *'Ilan & Josh', Beatboxer Duo *'Flip', Dance Group *'Outlawz', Hip-Hop Dance Crew *'Daniel Joyner', Singer *'Jon Bernhardt', Thereminist *'Sila Sveta', Videomapping Dance Duo *'Moya Angela', Singer *'The Passing Zone', Comedy Juggler Duo *'Steven Brundage', Magician *'The Zeman Duo', Extreme Roller-Skating Duo *'Adam Grabowski', Stand-up Comedian *'Skylar Katz', Rapper *'RL Bell', Jazz Singer *'Dorothy Williams', Burlesque Dancer *'Jackie Lee', Hand Balancer/Singer *'Sam Amos', Rumpologist *'Emily Graetz', Throat Singer *'Just Us', Jazz Vocal Group *'The Prodigy Dance Crew', Dance Group *'Funky Wunks', Dance Group Skipping Auditions *'Philippe and Marie-Lee', Acrobatic Dance Duo *'John Ferraro', Danger Act *'Julian Davis and The Hayburners', Bluegrass Band *'Cory Kahaney', Stand-up Comedienne *'Rory Freeman', Dancer *'House of Lewis', Hip-Hop Group *'Zach Sherwin', Comedian/Rapper *'Erik Cavanaugh', Ballet Dancer *'Cecile & Mighty', Magician Duo *'Blake Vogt', Magician *'Dominique Dy', Singer/Pianist *'Madison Watkins', Singer *'Charlie Plaçais', Aerialist *'Ian Stewart', Crossbow Sharpshooter *'Sam Morril', Stand-Up Comedian *'Campbell Walker Fields', Singer/Pianist *'Shane and Shannon Jensen', Ballroom Dancer Duo *'Ary Hill', Singer/Guitarist *'Avonlea Martin', Singer/Pianist *'The Amazing Armando', Magician *'Oksana Grishina', Contemporary Dancer *'Brian Spotts', Egg Balancer Category:Seasons Category:Real Seasons